Jellyfish (Vengeance)
Jellyfish, also known as Cecil Balkey, is a supervillain created by Justin Wolfe and a minor antagonist in Bio-Man 2. In Vengeance: Dawn of Oblivion, Jellyfish is a Technical character. Biography Once a Cortech Industries scientist experimenting with animal DNA in an attempt to create permanent venom antidotes, Dr. Cecil Balkey accidentally injected himself with DNA extract from a jellyfish. Transformed into a glowing poison-themed villain, he built himself a pair of venom-barbed whips, a gun that fires venom-filled syringes, and poisonous smoke bombs. Gameplay Jellyfish is a mostly close-quartered fighter as his attacks involve his venom-barbed whips to deal damage. His strong attack, ranged attack, and first ability deal poison damage that slowly drains the health of his opponents. Moveset *Weak Attack: Spinning Slash *Strong Attack: Whip Slash *Ranged Attack: Syringe Gun *Special Ability 1: Venom Grenade *Special Ability 2: Whip Winch *Ultimate Attack: Venom Screen Costumes Jellyfish Jellyfish's basic costume. His default. Lab Coat Jellyfish wears a lab coat and black dress pants. Early Villain Jellyfish wears a gray sweater and black pants, similar to his first bank robbery in Bio-Man 2. Battle Info Introductions *Jellyfish whips a car in half, revealing him walking towards the camera. *Jellyfish throws a venom grenade and walks towards the camera through the smoke. Winning Screens *Jellyfish holds a glowing pink syringe and examines it. *Jellyfish releases some poison gas from a venom grenade and inhales it like perfume. Losing Screens *Jellyfish slowly turns back to normal and falls to his knees. *Jellyfish stabs himself in the arm with a green syringe. Quotes Introduction Quotes *''"I'm glowing!"'' *''"You're going to burn!"'' *''"You all are boring me!"'' *''"You aren't my equal, you 'hero'." (Team Battle, Hero Ally)'' *''"I'm not impressed, pitiful criminal." (Team Battle, Villain Ally)'' *Allen Stark (Opponent): "Look who you're facing. Still want to be a superhero?" *Allen Stark (Ally): "Do you prefer venom or poison in your veins?" *Specter Haze (Opponent): "And by the way...I am not jelly." *Specter Haze (Ally): "My memory of your greatness is rather 'hazy'." *Maya Alexandra (Opponent): "Be careful, missy! I sting!" *Maya Alexandra (Ally): "How about a poison apple, dear?" *Knightmare (Opponent): "Go to sleep, go to sleep..." *Knightmare (Ally): "Trick or treat!" *Bio-Man (Opponent): "I'm giving you exactly what you wanted!" *Bio-Man (Ally): "Don't be sour, animal boy! My whips will tame you!" *Pangolin (Opponent): "You're beginning to annoy me!" *Pangolin (Ally): "Stay on my good side. That armor won't save you from poisons." *Frostbite (Opponent): "Let's end this bitter cold rivalry." *Frostbite (Ally): "I'm keeping my ice on you." *Red Tail (Opponent): "Keep your kickboxing to yourself. I prefer whips." *Red Tail (Ally): "Care for some shrimp on the barb-tipped whip?" *Havoc (Opponent): "Your snarling is getting downright ob-noxious" *Havoc (Ally): "Acid and poison make quite the combo! Ha ha!" *Brimstone (Opponent): "You're really toxin my patience." *Brimstone (Ally): "Let's dish out some heat poisoning." Character-Specific Kill Quotes *Bio-Man: "Being a jellyfish is great. There's no cybernetic spine to break." *Pangolin: "A criminal too common to live. Let's finish this!" *Frostbite: "You're why we can't have ice things!" *Allen Stark : "Here comes the finale! You've got backstage tickets!" *Specter Haze: "You're boring me, comedian!" *Maya Alexandra: "Every rose has its thorn, my dear." *Knightmare: "Cyanide...I mean, sayonara!" *Red Tail: "Poison killing an Australian? How absurd!" *Havoc: "I'm living insecticide!" *Brimstone: "Baby, I'm going to light your fire!" * Respawn Quotes *''"Whip it! Let's whip it good!"'' *''"It's payback time!"'' *''"Oh snap!"'' Ultimate Attack Quotes *''"This is venom-enal!"'' *''"Thou doth eat poisson."'' *''"How do you like these poison apples?"'' Category:Vengeance Category:Vengeance Characters Category:Bio-Man